Alone Again
by La Lolita
Summary: Okay this is my first romance story so... yeah. anyway it's about kaoru and one day kenshin goes of to fight and two three weeks later hasnt come back these ar kaoru's feeling if you like it please tell me so i can update it.


Hi this is Sio, I'm so sorry that I have not updated Never Ending but I  
  
have been really busy, and this is the best I can do. This is going to be a  
  
Kenshin/Karuo poem and it's basically about how one day Kenshin left to  
  
fight an unknown fighter and hasn't come back it's been a few weeks and  
  
Karuo is starting to believe what people say about Kenshin being dead.  
  
Readers please review, and I would appreciate it if you read Rya  
  
Clovers stories. For those of you who don't know Rya is my sister and  
  
not many people have reviewed her stuff or read. I personally like the  
  
story she recently wrote it's called Ron and Trouble and it's a really  
  
good story. She asked me to ask you people to please go and  
  
review/read hers  
  
Stop  
  
Kenshin left he hasn't come back, it's been a few weeks. I'm worried.  
  
There are rumors that he's dead I wont except that. I wont!!!!  
  
As the days go by  
  
I sit and wonder  
  
Every one says he's dead. I believe them, they found Kenshin's clothing  
  
bloody and torn. I must believe now mustn't I?  
  
What would have happened?  
  
If you hadn't gone  
  
All day I've been here thinking what you did to disserve this what could have  
  
happened if you hadn't gone. we could have been together Kenshin we could have.  
  
I guess it's to late now  
  
To think and ponder  
  
It's too late for that if he's gone he's gone, I'm alone. again. It's not his  
  
fault he brought me out of my misery, but then to just fall again.  
  
You took a chance  
  
A gamble  
  
And lost  
  
Kenshin you took the chance even though you knew the price. Why did you  
  
go and do it? I know it's selfish but do you know I cry for you every night? No how  
  
could you? Your gone you played a game you couldn't win and paid the price with  
  
your life.  
  
I waited  
  
And I waited  
  
For your return  
  
Kenshin I'm still waiting, but it's been such a long time I'm so tired and torn.  
  
You still haven't come back for me will you ever return?  
  
It's too late now  
  
I guess you're gone  
  
I went to the spot were you died, there weren't any remains not even a shred  
  
of clothing for me to remember you by. Why did you leave me with nothing  
  
more than fading memories?  
  
Go figure  
  
All I loved is gone  
  
Kenshin I'm sorry to say I'm not so surprised you died every thing in this  
  
would I have loved has disappeared in me hands getting lost in the wind. First  
  
mother, then little brother, then came father did you know? My teacher died next  
  
then my aunt and uncle no one stays for long it's not worth it. And now Kenshin  
  
your gone I'm all alone, but I'm not mad at you It's my fault you died you tried to  
  
protect me and it brought about your own death.  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
That you left that night  
  
I could have stopped you  
  
Kenshin that night you told me you would leave to fight to protect me and all  
  
the people you care for. I could have stopped you and told you not to go that he  
  
should take some one with him to help. but I sat frozen staring at you in shock  
  
then we left and never turned back.  
  
But I didn't  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
Kenshin please forgive me I'm so sorry I could have stopped you but I  
  
didn't.(suddenly the you notice the paper is covered in tears and red)  
  
A.N. what did you think? I think it's good but of corse I would think that of my  
  
work it's mine but oh well. okay below I'm putting the whole poem I only put part  
  
of it.  
  
STOP  
  
As the days go by  
  
I sit and wonder  
  
What would have happened?  
  
If you had not gone  
  
I guess it's too late to now  
  
To think and ponder you took a chance  
  
A gamble  
  
And you lost  
  
I waited  
  
And waited  
  
For your return  
  
It's too late now  
  
I guess you're gone  
  
Go figure  
  
All I loved is gone  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
That you left that night  
  
I could have stopped you  
  
But I didn't  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
They tell me  
  
There is always hope  
  
What a joke  
  
Maybe for tonight  
  
Just for tonight  
  
I will hope and pretend  
  
You're still here  
  
There's always hope they say  
  
I still don't know if it's true  
  
But maybe  
  
Just maybe  
  
You could be heading up my way  
  
I hear a noise  
  
Out side  
  
I quickly run out  
  
Someone's there but is it you?  
  
A.N. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need to know if people like my stuff or not because I have no idea!!! Okay I'm calm I am one with the tree. (Sweat-drop) sorry about that. anyway I'm planing on making a second chapter should I? Please review.  
  
Sincerely, Sio  
  
Okay this is a little random poem I decided to up. READ IT DAMNIT!!!!  
  
Flowers  
  
Flowers bloom and flowers die  
  
But I will not cry  
  
For though those flowers might be dead  
  
They will come again  
  
That I know  
  
They say once you die you are gone  
  
Nothing is gone forever,  
  
Only for a short time  
  
For a rest  
  
(I cant believe how happy I made that poem(sweat-drop) 


End file.
